One Shots of What Ifs
by BeatleLoverGirl
Summary: One shots. What ifs. What if Percy never left Ogygia? What if he never met Annbeth? What if he didn't meet Grover? I will accept requests for What-Ifs through PMs and Reviews! Will have Quite a few Percabeths! :D
1. Chapter 1

What if… Percy never left Calypso?

Percy sighed, and watched another sunset as it slowly sank into the horizon. Calypso plopped down next to him. "You seem so sad…" Calypso stared at him with nervousness and sadness in her eyes. Percy gazed into her deep brown eyes. He had been on Ogygia for many years now, maybe even centuries in the real world. He sighed. "Something just doesn't feel right." He said, gazing sadly at the water. "I escaped the prophecy and have been 15 for almost 7 years. And I'm with you." He turned to Calypso, stroking her cheek gently. "So why aren't I happy?" He whispered. Calypso sighed. "I knew you would say that one day… Would you like to leave? The prophecy hasn't yet been fulfilled. Once you leave, you cannot return. Do you want to go back and live that dreadful prophecy?" Percy stared at her. Calypso stared at him. They gazed at each other, sea-green clashing against dark brown for what seemed like an hour. He sighed again. "You sigh a lot these days…" Calypso murmured, sadly, but with a hint of teasing in her voice. A bell tinkled in the distance. "Dinner." She mumbled and hurried back towards the other side of the beach. He stared after her. The way her long, caramel hair bounced around when she ran. Her grace, the grace of a gazelle as she jogged down the beach. His eyes welled up with tears as he thought of Annabeth. The beautiful blonde curls and the stormy gray eyes, the way she rolled them when he did something stupid, the way she laughed when he did something funny. How long had he been here exactly? He lay down on the sandy beach. He stared at the stars slowly coming into view. Suddenly he was aware of someone next to him. He sat up, and saw Aphrodite lying in the sand, staring at the stars. "Hello, Percy." Her voice was icy, which Percy had never heard before, and he flinched. "It has been almost 5 years in the outside world." She growled. Only 5 years? Percy was confused. "If you don't leave today, you lose your last chance with Annabeth." Percy froze. "W-why?" Percy stammered. Aphrodite turned and stared at him icily. "Because she is starting to give up. Do you have any idea what you have done to her?" Slowly, Aphrodite changed form and became Athena. Standing in front of him and glaring. "Uh…" Percy stared in awe at the goddess. "Does that mean I can leave?" Percy asked. Athena's gaze softened just a bit. "You chose not to leave. You were supposed to leave the entire time." Percy could feel the tears coming again. "Then might as well get going now, right?" He said, and stood up. Athena pointed to a raft, nodded at him, then disappeared. He walked over to the raft. "Goodbye, Calypso." He whipered, and then sat on the raft. _To Annabeth_, he thought. And the raft slowly but surely pushed away from the shore. Calypso ran over, tears streaming down her face, Her eyes filled with grief, sadness and anger, as she screamed at Percy: "Come back!" she cried "Come back… Come back for me…" Her voice became lower and lower until he couldn't hear it anymore. He sighed. Then turned around and leaned against the mast, as the raft sped silently north.

Okay, so I didn't have any ideas, so I started off with this one, so, please Review or PM me to give me requests or plots for What Ifs, okay? Thanks to everybody who offers me ideas! :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, Guys, I know I only did one chapter, But I am NOT updating until I get at least ONE REVIEW WITH A SUGGESTION!


	3. Chapter 3

What if…Percy never gave Luke/Kronos the knife…

(Thank you, _**I so RaNdOm**_, for the idea.)

I stared at him. "Give me the knife," he said. "I know his Achilles spot." I stared at him. I couldn't figure out if he was lying or not. He looked so desperate, but if I gave him Riptide, who knows what he'll do? "No." I said. His eyes grew big and wide. They filled with fury, desperation, anger, hopelessness and more. "No?" He gasped. "No." I said again, more firmly, this time. Suddenly his eyes turned golden again, and he cackled. "Foolish Half-blood!" He laughed. He suddenly turned rigidly still, glaring at me, but not without amusement. He smiled, a creepy, murderous, psychotic smile, and suddenly Backbiter flew into his hands. _Uh oh. _I thought. "Per…Percy…" Annabeth gasped. I was suddenly distracted, and stayed still for half a second too long. Kronos swung the scythe, grazing my skin. He cackled again. "So very entertaining," he laughed, "But I'll get bored soon enough." He grinned evilly. "Then I can finish you off." He played with my easily, grazing me, just enough to hurt, but not enough to kill. It was getting unbearable. I summoned up all the energy I'd ever felt, and swung with riptide. All it did was hit the side of his face and clang off. Thank gods it didn't shatter. His smile faltered, and suddenly he was Luke again. "Percy…" Luke hissed desperately. I stared into his eyes… I just could tell he was serious, but what if I gave him the knife and he suddenly was Kronos again? But now, it looked like I didn't exactly have a choice. I sighed, and handed him riptide. His eyes grew wide. He got prepared to bring it down on his elbow, when suddenly his eyes switched again to gold. And I though my luck was bad before… But wait! His Achilles spot was his elbow! He grinned. "Too late…" he sang, and slashed at me with riptide and the scythe at the same time. I suddenly had an idea. It was a stupid idea, but I had a lot of those and managed to live. I jumped into the air as he slashed with riptide, then ducked as he slashed with his scythe. Then I ran. I ran straight to the fire. I prayed silently to Hestia. Then I jumped in.

Kronos laughed evilly. He came up to the fire and hopped in as well. Here, I threw hot coals at him, and suddenly one hit him right on his Achilles spot. He shrieked. He screamed and clutched his elbow. His eyes flashed murderously. "That was nothing." He hissed, but I could tell I hurt him. I threw more, but he was a great deal smarter than Atlas. He dodged easily. I jumped back outta the fire, then hurried towards Annabeth. I knew that this was my only chance. I had to bring Luke back. I leaned over and clutched Annabeth protectively. I covered her with myself so that my Achilles spot was against her. He prepared to bring riptide down on me, when it disappeared from his hands. Perfect Timing. He swung empty hands at me, and howled in annoyance and irritation. But this time, I picked up Annabeth and placed her behind Athena's throne. This had to work. I bit my finger, but then I realized I couldn't draw blood. Crap. I winced, and I told Annabeth how sorry I was, then cut her finger a tiny bit. I rubbed the blood on her face, or as much as I could. The tiny cut didn't draw much blood, but I didn't want to hurt Annabeth. Then I slipped to the other side as Kronos drew near. He stared at Annabeth, and suddenly he let out a cold, harsh gasp. He was Luke once again. He realized he was still holding riptide. He closed his eyes tight and brought it up to his half burnt elbow. He made a deep cut. A cut that shouldn't have been painful, but probably was because it was his Achilles spot. I couldn't help wincing. He gasped. A short, sharp gasp, and bellowed, before falling to the ground. I climbed out of my hiding place. He was on the ground now, shaking, but his soul was slowly being taken away. I could see it. I knelt next to Annabeth. "Are you okay?" I asked, frantically searching for some nectar. Her eyes opened after the third drop and she stared at me. "You made this more painful than it should have been, Percy…" She stared at me with her eyes brimming with fear, anger and guilt. I sighed. I was regretting not giving Luke the knife earlier.

"I know, Annabeth… I know now."

**So, how was that? R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

What if… Nico didn't pretend to not know Percy? **(Complicating, I know… I just don't know how to put it.)**

(Thank you _Splashfire_, for your idea.)

Nico's POV

"Hazel." I called as she walked towards me. She's like my sister. I brought her back from the dead, because she deserved another chance. Because she was just so…like…like Bianca. She smiled and waved. I was currently at Camp Jupiter, where most people avoid me. They don't think too highly of me. And then I noticed the boy next to her. It was him. It was really him. It was the famous, Perseus Jackson. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was gone for months! Had he been here all this time? That couldn't be possible…I guess I looked really shocked, because Hazel asked me, "What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything. I just pointed to the familiar son of Poseidon. "Do you know him?" Hazel whispered. "Do I know you?" the familiar voice asked. I froze, of course. I stared wide-eyed at my only friend. He looked confused. But his eyes were telling the truth. He was looking at a stranger. But I wasn't. "What happened to him?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was frantic and cracked. Hazel glanced at me worriedly, before saying. "Percy, Nico." When Hazel said my name, a flash of recognition flew past his face, but disappeared instantly. "Nico, Percy." He gave me a nod. Then Hazel turned to me. "He's lost his memory, Nico. He crossed the Little Tiber, carrying…Juno." She said. He was carrying Hera? Even without his memory, Percy was still much loved by the gods… Percy frowned and mumbled something about a hippie bag lady. "Hey, Perce?" I asked. His head shot up. "I can tell you a bit about your past." He grinned. I began to tick things off on my fingers. "Your name is Percy Jackson, you are a greek demigod son of Poseidon, you are the best swordplayer in 300 years," At this Hazel's mouth dropped open a bit, "You are basically the leader of Camp Half-Blood, you have been on five quests, and nearly died in all of them." I grinned. I know I didn't tell him all the details, but for his little brain, I'm sure this was enough info. Sure enough, he still looked confused. But then he said something that I didn't expect. "I still don't know. This doesn't clean up who I am." He grumbled. I sighed. Kelp head will be Kelp head. "Death breath." He mumbled. "You remember!" I yelled. But he just looked at me surprised. Sigh (Place facepalm here)… Hazel looked at us warily, but just then, Frank showed up. I couldn't help but smile. He was one of the only nice ones here. "Reyna wants to see you," he panted. He steered Percy over to the principia. I looked at Hazel. "Care to fill me in?" I asked. She nodded, and we climbed up the familiar roof. (Is it roof or something else?) Hazel was distressed. Little diamonds popped up from the roof. "So…" The awkward conversation commence!


End file.
